Teacher
by ThisIsAllIWrite
Summary: <html><head></head>Kamina's boasting about his level of 'experience' backfires when Simon wants to be taught by the master. Kamina/Simon, oneshot, M</html>


A/N: This is my response to a prompt in the Gurren Lagann Kink Meme on LJ. This fic is a little old. Please alert me to any spelling issues, or grammatical mistakes, as this was written before I had Word.

Warnings: Sexual situations, oral (a bit), premature ejaculation.

V V V V V

Now that he tried, he couldn't seem to recall what lead up to this situation. It was definitely a mistake, whatever it was.

Simon, his little _bro_ for god's sake, was kicking off his pants and tugging on his arm. "Come on.." He was panting softly, touching himself with his other hand. Kamina shuddered from the sight- the visual was plenty enough to set his crotch on fire, and he had barely done more than kiss him yet. Why had he agreed to this?

"You said.. you said you would show me how..!"

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah.. I did. But a _man_ takes it slow." Roaming hands tugged at his belt buckles and pushed them down before he had a chance to say otherwise. Simon was a lot more curious about this than he'd bargained for. A lot more daring, too. Kamina bit his lip as the younger male pulled at his undershorts, his arousal already growing prominent under the worn fabric.

There had been several fantasies that Kamina had buried deep in his head about moments like this. How they would start, how he would seduce his lucky partner, and how he would show them what no other man could- how the epitome of the male sex properly, and, in his mind, _epicly_, made love. Each one was planned down to the last tiny detail and played out with each slow stroke of his hand and sigh of his breath as he would work himself to blissful completion.

This situation completely shattered these fragile pieces of egotistical fiction into irreparable pieces.

God damn his big mouth.

His soul brother was not being very patient with him- urgency and want shown from his eyes, but also confusion and frustration. He didn't know what to do, and pleaded for guidance with both his words and his body. Kamina was at a loss, but he'd never be able to admit it. The only thing to do was to keep going forward.

"Here, let go of that." Simon's hand was pushed away from his groin, and Kamina quickly shimmied out of his underclothes before pushing the smaller boy into the rough blanket that covered the tent floor. Underneath all of the big talk, he felt very self-conscious with his lack of experience, but Simon would be none the wiser. How would he be able to tell if he'd never done it before, anyways?

He started with another kiss, this time coaxing Simon to open his mouth. Teeth scraped against lips and bit down on tongues unpleasantly, but there were no attempts to slow down or readjust. Kamina's hands roamed over Simon's shoulders and curled around to his back, feeling out every little curve and dip. He gave into the urge to press and rub his body into Simon's and was rewarded with a rumbling sigh from the boy, along with a defined shudder down his own spine that shot straight to his hips.

Simon's arms gripped him tightly as he writhed under his elder, his legs rubbing together restlessly. Kamina shifted and ground their groins together with a choked groan, inhaling sharply when Simon's nails bit into his sides. Simon's trembling and the slick precome smearing on his stomach spurred him on. He gripped his brother tighter, rocking his hips again when Simon's head snapped back- breaking their kiss with a small shout, his body arching sharply to meet Kamina's touch.

"An-i..!"

Kamina pulled up quickly, Simon's fingers pulling at his skin painfully. Viscous ejaculate was dribbling from the boy's cock as he laid sprawled out on the blankets. His eyes were hazy and half-closed and he was breathing in quick, shallow breaths. A bead of saliva meandered down his jaw, completing the image.

The sight itself threatened to bring on his own orgasm, and he bit the inside of his lip to wrestle back control.

"Simon..?" He reached out and stroked the his cheek softly, kissing his forehead. "Did you like it?"

Simon's breathing was evening out slowly, and he gave a faint nod- still riding high on his fleeting ecstasy. Kamina was not in the mood to wait patiently for him to come around, however. His body was begging for more, and by hell he was going to give it some.

He pulled the quiet digger up and held him close, twirling a strand of the boy's hair between his fingers gingerly. With such a nervous beginning, this was a rather large boost to his confidence, and, of course, his ego. He let his tongue slip, comforting Simon as he rode it out.

"That was rather quick, you know." A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

".. Shut up. I'm.. new." Simon's face reddened and he hid against his big brother's chest, seeking more comfort. Kamina didn't provide it this time, and instead pushed him away to stretch.

"Okay, I'm ready to finish this." He grinned, popping his neck and reaching down to stroke himself lightly- eager. "I did you, now you do me. I'll show you a different way."

He was going to be pushing it with this, but the moment was just too perfect to pass up.

Simon wrung his hands, nervous with this vague information. "Exactly how..?" This was met with a chuckle and a gleam from the older male's eyes. It made him even more jittery, really.

Kamina curled his toes, letting go lest he finish before he even set Simon to work. "Just lay down and put your head right here, okay?" He patted the blanket between his legs, taking note of how the boy's eyes widened. "Don't worry about anything, I'll be nice."

For a moment, Simon just kept glancing at him, hoping that perhaps it was a joke. "Do I really.. have to do _that_?"

"Well, it's part of learning how to please your partner, Simon." He hummed, leaning back. "That's the whole reason we did this, right? Or do you want to back out now?"

This stung his little bro, and he could tell. In fact, that's what he had gone for. Simon's brow furrowed in determination, and he lowered himself down- eye-level with Kamina's groin without a word.

And that's when Kamina realized that this course may have been a mistake. He bit his lip again, tearing his eyes away. Just the sight of Simon's face _so close.._

But there was no choice. He had to continue. He's the one who was the teacher, and damn it if he'd claimed how much stamina he had in regards to sexual escapades.

"Just.. Just go slow, okay? So you get used to it." He swallowed hard, trying to quell his trembling voice. "I don't want to tire you out too fast."

"What do I do when you.. you.."

"Don't worry. I'll warn you."

Simon sighed quietly, carefully exploring his brother's erection with his fingertips. With every little touch, Kamina flinched silently. His fingers were entwined with the blanket so tightly that the skin had turned white, and his teeth were clenched in concentration. He really hadn't expected this to rattle him so easily, and it was doing so much more than just throw him off. The head of his cock was already leaking steadily, and his stomach was a bundle of taught wires.

_Get it together_. He sucked in a slow, quaking breath, trying to steel himself and his nerves.

The digger's fingers rested on the middle of his length, and he leaned forward slowly to press his closed lips against the very tip of the older male's sex- looking up and locking eyes, searching for affirmation.

Kamina's body betrayed him in an instant. His hips twitched and he came hard with a raspy gasp, rolling back against his braced arms. It was intense defeat, not even lasting until he got past the boy's pursed lips.

Nails bit into his inner thigh as Simon scrambled back, sputtering and wiping the thick droplets off his face and mouth. "W-why didn't you tell me..!"

His elder's face was burning red, an embarrassment that even _he_ could not hide, and he stared out at Simon through half-lidded eyes.

".. I'm sorry." He was, but he couldn't hide his smile. That had to be the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced, and his body was still trembling helplessly. "It was just.. just so fast."

"You said you weren't fast. You told me you could go on for an _hour_."

"It's just because I wa-"

"You've never done this before."

"..."

Simon didn't miss a beat


End file.
